Cortexiphan's not all it's cracked up to be
by SciFiChik
Summary: Drabble, Title pretty much says it all. R&R
1. Chapter 1

This little idea popped into my head so I had to write about it, I'm not sure if I want to continue this. I probably won't, because I have no idea where to take it from here. Please review.

I don't own fringe or its characters.

Peter looked down at his new daughter and knew he could never part from her. He looked back at Olivia who was growing weaker by the second. He leaned down to kiss Olivia, tears streaming down his face.

"I love you Olivia," he whispered into her ear.

Olivia cupped her hand around his face and kissed him on the lips. "I love you too," and with that her hand dropped to her side and her eyes closed. The beeping of her heart rate came to a halt, and for the first time in months she looked peaceful.

Peter gathered Olivia in his strong arms and hugged her for dear life, but she was gone. All he had left of her was the newly born child of theirs. The same child that took her life, the same child that took the cortexiphan from Olivia. The same child he would love and cherish for years to come.

The last nine months had been so hard for Olivia. She was constantly sick, the doctors would give her drugs to dull the pain but it didn't help much. The child she was carrying would continue to take the cortexiphan from Olivia. Walter had worked night and day to help Olivia. He had tried to inject more cortexiphan into her system, but that only made the baby stronger as it took every last drop.

Peter looked back at his new daughter, all he could see was Olivia. Although she had Peter's face she looked so much like Olivia, she had the olive green eyes, and light blonde hair. He didn't have to think too long on the name. Olivia. Because that was all he saw, Olivia Elizabeth Bishop.

He gathered the baby in his arms as she started to cry, "It's okay. Daddy's here Olivia, daddy's here. And I am never letting you go anywhere."

Walter watched his son from a distance as a bald man in a suit came to stand next to him. "He must protect the child, she is important. She is born of two universes when that should not be possible. She will be the saviour of both these worlds. Walter, he must protect her."

"I understand, I just wish Olivia could be here to help him."

"That was not possible, the only reason the child survived was because of the cortexiphan. I am sorry things are about to become so hard for you all." The man walked away.

Walter continued to watch his son as nurses and doctors came past with clip boards and Olivia's now dead body. A single tear left Walter's eye as he approached Peter and his granddaughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to _angellcakes23_ for the review, it really helped me with my writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

This is un-betaed, all the typos are mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own, if I did I wouldn't change anything.

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" four year old Olivia Bishop said to Peter.<p>

"Yes sweetheart," Peter answered not looking away from his paperwork.

"What's this?" Olivia asked.

Peter looked away from his work and found Olivia holding up a small golden cross necklace. Peter felt tears come to his eyes as he remembered when Olivia had given it to him. Before their daughter was born Olivia had given Peter the cross, knowing that she would not survive the withdrawal symptoms from losing the Cortexiphan.

As Peter's mind raced through the not so happy memories, and little Ollie's olive green eyes looking up at him, he felt a tear down his face and quickly wiped it away.

"Ollie sweetheart, where did you find this?" Peter asked as he gently took it from Olivia.

"I was trying to get my story off the shelf daddy, but it fell off the top with a box of pictures." Olivia explained.

"Well sweetheart, this was your mum's. She said it kept her safe, and before she died she gave it to me, to keep me safe." Peter sighed, trying to hold back the flood of tears. "Your mum... She was amazing, she was strong and never gave up. When someone she cared about was in trouble, she would always save them... She always cared about other people, and she never only ever cared about herself. She was never selfish, and she was very understanding. But you know what, she was also a very stubborn woman. She would always get her way, and she would always get things done... This cross represents your mum, everything about her... Her strength, her selflessness, her wisdom, and her stubbornness."

Peter leaned down to kiss Olivia on the head while slipping the necklace around her thin neck.

"I think she would have wanted you to have this Ollie, but you need to promise to take care of it."

Olivia looked down at the cross, she smiled at how well it fit her and how good it looked shining in the light. Olivia looked up at Peter and said, "Yes daddy, I'll take good care of it. Thank you." Olivia leaned up and gave Peter a hug of understanding.

Peter pulled back, wiped his eyes, and said, "Now. Would my special girl like some ice cream."

Olivia beamed at Peter, "Yes please daddy!"

Peter gathered the girl in his arms took her down the street for ice cream, Peter's paperwork long since forgotten.


End file.
